The Hunter's Way
by MidDusk
Summary: Brook Havoc, best friend of Scott and Stiles, comes from a long line hunters. When her friends get pulled into the supernatural life she'll do anything to protect them. Will she be able to protect them and keep all her darkest secrets hidden without going against the hunter's way? Or will she just have to sit by and watch her life fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**I said that I wasn't going to post this but I gave into temptation and did anyways. I've read a lot of Teen Wolf fics and I wasn't sure about posting mine because of how good they are but I really want to know what people are going to think about mine. So without any further delay I present chapter 1 of The Hunter's Way, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat quietly in my spot, looking through the scope of my sniper rifle as I scanned the area from the branch I was sitting on. The water in the lake was still and the wind wasn't blowing. I've been in the same spot since sun down and nothing has changed. It drove me crazy since my favorite show came on at ten and that was over an hour ago! God I hate staking out. I was pretty sure I was wasting my time here when suddenly I heard a twig snap from under me. I looked down and saw a girl a little older than me walking with a guy who had to be in his thirties.

'Yes! Finally!' I thought happily to myself.

I slowly aimed for the guy, waiting for the right moment to shoot. When I went to pull the trigger someone snatched my gun away and pulled me into a tight head lock. The person had me on the ground and on my knees in seconds.

"Tsk, tsk. You know it's not nice to point guns at people." the person holding me down said.

"Let me go and I'll kill you quickly." I growled.

"You're not really in the position to talk like that." the other guy said.

"What's going on? Gabe who is she?" the girl asked, addressing the guy holding me.

"This is, well I don't know her name and honestly I don't care what it is. This little hunter here is going to help us feed tonight." Gabe said.

"Hunter? Feed? What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"Not to alarm you or anything but you've been hanging out with bloodsuckers. Why do you think you've only been able to meet them when it's dark?" I told her.

"You're insane, vampires aren't real." the girl snorted.

"So I've been told but I know what I'm talking about. I'm here to save you!" I chirped happily.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it and besides I don't need to be saved." the girl said.

"Yeah slight delay but I'm not stupid. My back up will be here in three, two, one." I counted down.

"Heads up!" Cole, my older brother said.

Both vampires looked up giving me the chance to slip away. A stake went flying past my head and into the older vampire's heart. He screamed and shook in pain, causing the girl to shriek in fear. The vampire exploded into ashes and the girl shrieked even more. Cole took out his UV light and shined it on Gabe which only caused him to flinch. He took out his other gun and shot it at Gabe who only hissed in pain.

"That would have worked if you had good aim boy, you missed my heart." Gabe growled.

"Yeah I know I missed, but it's coated in holy water and dead man's blood." Cole smirked.

I rolled my eyes and took out my machete, swinging it a few times before slicing his head clean off his shoulders.

"Nice sis." Cole complimented.

"You know you almost took my head off." I told him.

"Not my fault you weren't fast enough." he smirked.

"And you missed Gabe's heart." I pointed out.

"Look I know! This is a new gun!" he snapped.

"Excuses, excuses. God Cole look at this mess." I complained.

"We could always shove them into the lake." he suggested.

"No that's polluting, just burn the rest of the remains like we normally do." I scolded.

"What about her?" he asked.

We looked over at the girl who was silently crying and shaking.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried.

"We're not going to hurt you, jeesh. We just saved you." Cole said.

"If we wanted you dead we would have left you with the bloodsuckers." I said.

"I – um – Gabe – blood – thanks?" the girl stuttered.

"No problem." we laughed.

"So what's your name?" Cole asked.

"Jenna Martinez." she said.

"Well Jenna why don't you stay here with me while I clean up this mess and I'll escort you home." Cole flirted.

"Sure?" Jenna said nervously.

"Weeell since it seems that you have things handled here, I'll get going. I'll see you at Aunt Lee's house in the morning Cole, later Jenna." I said, leaving before Cole could protest.

My Aunt Lee didn't live to far from here, just up the road. She doesn't hunt anymore due an accident with a shape shifter. She does let us stay at her lake house when we're in Georgia. Cole has been living there for about a year and a half, helping Aunt Lee with rent. Mom wanted him to come back to California with us but he wanted to stay here. Dad didn't care as long as he was safe. I didn't really care but I did miss him a lot.

* * *

Morning for us was four a.m. We had to be packed, dressed, fed, and ready by four thirty and at the airport at seven. I slept on the flights back to California and was still tired once we were back home because of jet lag and it was two in the morning due all the flight delays.

"Home." I cheered.

"Brook grab your bags and take them upstairs to your room." my mom said.

"I'll get it tomorrow, I'm going to bed." I told her.

"Brook get it now." my dad said.

"Fine…" I groaned.

I grabbed my duffel bag and back pack from the back of my dad's truck and trudged upstairs with them. I dropped them on the semi clean hard wood floor of my room and plopped down on my bed. My bed had black pillows and smaller fuzzy green ones, lime green sheets, a black comforter, and a soft fuzzy black and green zebra stripped blanket. I crawled under all my blankets and sighed in bliss. The walls in my room were painted pale green and were covered in posters of Blade, The Frog Brothers, the Winchesters and Bobby and Castiel from Supernatural, and John Constantine. My dresser was covered in junk mainly my Xbox and had clothes hanging out of it, same with my desk which had my laptop and a Buffy the Vampire Slayer book on it, and there was a small flat screen TV hanging above my dresser. My bookcase which was by my window was messily filled with books, DVDs, and video games. I groaned when I saw the piles of clothes, papers, school supplies, and other junk that cluttered my floor that reminded me that I really needed to clean up, so I just rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter and the next will be coming soon. To be honest I wasn't sure about what kind of vampire lore to use and I know pretty much next to nothing about guns but I tried to make what I did know work so if things seem off I apologize. I guess the only thing left to say is to please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter two is up! I was debating whether or not to post it because I really, really want those reviews. I have decided from now on that I won't post anymore chapters until I get just a little bit of reviews. So since that's been said I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke from my dreamless sleep when I heard my dad call for me. I rolled over and curled up under my blankets. I heard my dad sigh and suddenly the warmth of my blankets was taken from me. I whined and shivered a little.

"Brook you need to wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school." my dad said.

"But daddy I'm sleepy." I complained.

"Don't make me get the hose." he threatened.

I sat up quickly, my bright green eyes widened in horror as I stared at him. The last time I got the hose a lot of my stuff got ruined in the cross fire. My dad had no trouble wasting water that way but heaven forbid someone leaves the sink or shower running longer than ten minutes.

"Glad that got you up. You have ten minutes to be ready and downstairs, I'm driving you to school today." he said.

"That's it? But I still need a shower! I'm still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday!" I said.

"Fine, you have twenty minutes, get to it." he said and left.

I rushed around my room, gathering my clothes for today. I ran into my bathroom and got in the shower, trying to ignore the cold water. I quickly dried off and got dressed in a short dark green babydoll dress with short sleeves, jean shorts with black knee length leggings underneath, black converse high tops, and my family crest chocker. Our family crest is a silver bat in the center of a cross that has a small ruby at each end of it with an onyx stone in the center of the bat, and a sword going through it. The whole top part looks like part of the sun. I finished getting ready, my long raven black hair dried and straighten, and ran downstairs right into my dad who was standing by the front door.

"Perfect timing princess." he said.

"Dad don't call me that." I growled.

"Whatever just get in the truck." he chuckled.

The ride to school was quiet with the exception of the radio playing Aerosmith. Everyone knows I don't like mornings and my dad just doesn't like me in a bad mood. When we got to the school I tried to get out but my dad had locked the door.

"You do know that in order for me to go to school you're going to have to unlock the door right?" I asked.

"I know, call or text me if you need a ride after school. Oh and remember to let her breathe okay." my dad said.

"What?" I asked when the door unlocked.

"You'll see, there's your friends." he pointed out.

I quickly ran out of the truck and sprinted over to my two best friends who I hadn't seen since school got out for the summer. I was suddenly hyper and excited for the day.

"Scott! Stiles!" I yelled.

Scott turned and moved out of my way when I went to jump on him, making me jump into Stiles who luckily caught me and steadied us. I pulled him into a tight hug and then hugged Scott. They had been my best friends since I moved here in the fourth grade. Stiles had actually been my friend since we were two since our dads use to work together, which is why I'm closer to him than Scott. I was born in Beacon Hills but we moved when I was three and then came back.

"Miss us much?" Stiles chuckled.

"Yes! I wish you could have come with us. So what happened while I was away?" I asked.

"Listen to this Brook, so there was half of a body found in the woods last night." Stiles said.

"A dead body," I asked, earning a look from Stiles, "Sorry."

"Yes! Okay well anyways we went looking for it but I got caught so Scott went on alone. He said he found the body and get this, got bit by a wolf. Show her." Stiles said.

Scott lifted up his shirt and showed me the gauze on his side. I stared at it, getting a weird feeling in my stomach.

"What do you think?" they asked at the same time.

"I think I miss all the good things around here." I said, biting my lip.

"You okay Brook?" Scott asked.

I looked past them and saw Lydia coming, making me slump my shoulders.

"Yeah I'll just meet you in class." I said, running off.

The classroom was nearly empty so I quickly took a seat as the others piled in. Stiles ran to the seat behind and jabbed the back of my neck with a pen. I quickly snatched it and threw it across the room.

"I'll have none of that Stiles." I said.

"And I'll have none of that Miss Havoc." the teacher said.

"Yes sir." I said.

He walked to the front of the room and started talking about the school year. The door opened and in walked someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"Allison!" I said, standing from my desk.

"Miss Havoc please sit down." the teacher sighed.

I blushed as I sat back down and buried my face in my arms when others started to laugh. I felt Stiles rub my back and I straighten back up just in time to see Scott give Allison, who was sitting next to me, a pen. She smiled at him but then looked at the pen confused. She looked over at me and smiled excitedly before turning back to listen to the teacher. I suffered through the rest of class with Stiles poking my back every now and then. When the bell rang I hurried to gather all my stuff only to drop it all.

"Dang Brook." Stiles said, bending over to help me.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." he pointed out.

"I um thanks for helping me Stiles." I said.

"No problem, what are friends for right?" he said, helping me up.

My hand slipped to my side and I tried to hide the disappointed feeling I felt at the word friend. I went to my locker which was next to Scott's with Stiles on my heels. Allison's locker wasn't too far away but Lydia and Jackson was already talking to her.

"Tell me, how is the new girl who's been here only for a few minutes already so popular?" some girl asked.

"Because she's hot and beautiful people herd together." Stiles said.

Allison walked or rather sprinted towards us smiling, confusing Scott and Stiles.

"Brook!" she squealed.

I pulled her into a tight hug and pulled away when I remembered what my dad said, only to be pulled into another hug by Allison.

"Oh my God it's been forever since we've seen each other!" I said.

"I know right! I've missed you so much!" Allison said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We moved again." Allison said.

"Allison are you coming?" Lydia asked.

"Um yeah, we're going to watch Jackson's practice, please come?" she asked.

"Sure guys?" I asked.

"Go ahead, you're a big girl." Stiles said with a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

I slapped his arm lightly before being pulled away by Allison.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked me.

"She's my best friend, we've known each other since we were kids." Allison said.

"Fine, just hurry up." she said.

We went out to the field and took a seat on the bleachers, Allison sitting in between Lydia and me.

"Who's that there?" Allison asked.

"I don't know who he is." Lydia said.

"That's Scott, one of my friends. Why you like him?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe so what? What about the boy he was with earlier? You seem to like him." she pointed out.

"Stiles? No and besides he's likes someone else." I said.

"Who?" she asked.

I glared over at Lydia and Allison's eyes widened. I watched the rest of practice go on and cheered for Scott who instead of dying as goalie, actually did amazing and blocked every shot. Afterwards I said goodbye to Allison and rode with Stiles and Scott to the woods where Scott dropped his inhaler.

"So how do you know the new girl?" Stiles asked.

"We've known each other since were kids. Her parents are friends with mine." I said.

"She seems nice." Scott said.

"Ask her out." I blurted out.

"What, why?" he asked.

"Because she's into you." I told him.

He didn't reply as he looked away blushing a little but Stiles kept teasing him about becoming a werewolf while I kept silent, thinking that none of it was funny.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"It should be right here." Scott said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk up so I turned to them and ended up smiling.

"Derek." I said quietly knowing that he could hear me, earning a nod of the head from him.

Stiles and Scott jumped when they saw him and I held back a laugh. It's been a long time since I've seen Derek.

"You're trespassing." Derek said.

"Sorry man we were just looking for something but never mind." Scott said.

Derek tossed Scott his inhaler and walked away but not before giving me a look.

"How do you know Derek Hale?" Stiles asked.

"His mom used to babysit me before the fire." I said.

"Man I'm going to late for work." Scott said as we rushed back to Stiles jeep.

"Can you take me home Stiles?" I asked.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways." he said, making my shoulders slump.

The ride was quiet and awkward on the way to my house. I stared out the window, ignoring the worried looks Stiles gave me. I only looked over at him when I heard him sigh.

"So how was your summer?" he asked.

"It was fine, got to see Cole." I told him.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"Still a man-whore." I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just tired from the trip. We got back really late." I half lied.

"Well hey, your birthday is Thursday." he said cheerfully.

"So?" I sighed.

"You're turning sixteen, that's suppose to be a big thing for you." he said.

"Doesn't matter, Lydia's party is Friday so nobody is even going to care." I said.

"Well then you, me, and Scott are just going to have to go get drunk and celebrate. You don't even have a say in this because we're going to do it, end of matter." he stated firmly.

"Yeah whatever, well I'll see you tomorrow. Later Stiles." I laughed, getting out of his jeep.

"Later Brook!" he called out before he drove off.

I watched him drive away and sighed as I made my way into my house. As soon as I walked through the door I saw my dad sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. This couldn't be good.

"If you were waiting for me you should have just called or something, I would of had Stiles drive me straight home." I told him.

"We need to have a talk, let's go down to the basement." he said, leading the way.

"Oh it's going to be one of those talks." I sighed as I followed him.

Once we reached the basement my dad tossed me my worn out red and black fighting gloves. I put them on and faced the beaten punching bag, thinking about how the day went before taking my stress out on it. Whatever my dad wanted to talk about it had to be really important, I didn't even get to change out of my school clothes.

"You know your turning sixteen Thursday, so your mother and I were thinking about taking you tomorrow to go get your tattoo. You know what it'll mean right?" he asked.

"Of course, Cole got his at sixteen and so did you. It means I'm a Havoc by blood." I said, swinging harder than I was before.

"You'll be missing the second day of school and maybe half of Wednesday." he explained.

"I know." I grunted.

"Also someone was killed in the woods last night, they were ripped in half. We think a werewolf did it, most likely a alpha. Are you okay with killing it?" he asked.

"Me? I'm okay with having to kill it, but you're going to let me take on an alpha?" I asked surprised.

"You'll be sixteen in a few days. Thing is your mother and I are going to be in and out of town doing hunts here and there so you'll be working with the Argents, you okay with that?" he asked.

"Sure, I hate lying to Allison but this thing is killing in our town and it has to be stopped." I said.

"Good this will be you're hunt then. You'll be going with Chris Friday night." he grinned.

I suddenly kicked the punching bag, making my dad move out of the way. I took off my gloves and tossed them at him to put away.

"That all you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm not suppose to say anything but I gave Allison permission to throw you a surprise party while your mother and I are out. I trust you two to keep Scott and Stiles in line." he said.

"Why would you assume that it's just going to be us?" I asked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen you, Scott, or Stiles hang out with anyone else but yourselves, and Allison is the new girl so I didn't think she'd make friends with anyone else really besides you three." he explained.

He sadly had a point. But he was wrong about Allison, who couldn't be friends with her? I honestly think that them three are my only friends besides Cole but he was my older brother and he was kind of annoying so I didn't really think he counts that much.

"Well that's probably all who's coming anyways." I sighed.

"Well go change and come straight back down here, we have to work on your punches, you've gotten lazy." he said.

"Oh yeah I saw Derek today." I said.

"Really? Was his sister there?" he asked.

"I didn't see her." I told him.

"Hmm, well I'm sure it's nothing. They might be here for the alpha too, if so we'll have to make sure they stay safe." he said.

After he finished talking I went upstairs to my room and changed then went right back down to the basement and trained for the rest of the day until dinner since I didn't have any homework.

* * *

**Finally, chapter two is finished. I've already started on the next chapter so if you want it I need reviews! Well I really don't have much to say and how many of you actually read these things anyways? So I guess review and you get the pleasure of getting the next chapter! Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only thing for me to say is sorry for taking so long. This has just been sitting on the site waiting to be published for weeks now and every time I went to get on something came up. I'm also really sick right now so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Oh and one more thing, some of the characters might be a little OOC in this chapter so this might be a warning. Well enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

******Chapter 3**

Today is my birthday and I couldn't be in a worse mood. I was dreading the party Allison was throwing me not only because I was expecting only a few people to actually show and it being lame but also because my back was killing me. I went and got my tattoo Tuesday which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was this big tribal symbol that took up almost all of my back. It was meant to be a protection symbol incase something evil tried to harm me, all the hunters in my family having been getting this done when they turn sixteen and I was happy to get mine. Since I wasn't allowed to skip the whole first week of school I had to be really careful not to mess with my back so I was wearing a really loose black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and my converse. Cole never had trouble with getting his tattoo since he was born during the summer time in June.

"Happy birthday! You don't seem too happy Brook, what's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Just in a crappy mood, my back hurts." I whinned.

"Oh do you know why?" she asked.

"Yeah but do you promise not to say anything?" I asked.

"I promise." she said.

"I got a tattoo." I said.

"What, no way." she gasped.

"Yep, I'm kinda sore but eh it was worth it. Took all of Tuesday to get it done. I can't wear any tight clothing or get it really wet." I said.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll show you at lunchtime." I told her.

"Okay, what are you doing after school?" she asked.

"Nothing that I know of." I said.

"Well since its your birthday I'm going to take you shopping after school." she said.

"Sure sounds like fun, we can catch up." I said.

"Well your friends are waiting for you." she said, pointing out Stiles and Scott.

"Hey you do know you can come over and talk to him right." I smirked.

"Brook please don't-don't say anything to him please." she begged.

"I wouldn't do that to you Allison but just between you and me he likes you." I told her.

"I'll see you at lunch." she said as she blushed and walked away.

I laughed to myself a little before making my way over to a grinning Scott and Stiles.

"It's the birthday girl!" Scott said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hug around the neck please, my back is in pain. And please don't choke me either." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I can't go get drunk with you and Stiles for your birthday, I have to work today. I'll make it up to you though Brook. I really am sorry." Scott said.

"I'll hold you to it." I smiled up at him.

"Hey what about me?" Stiles pouted.

"How could I ever forget about you?" I laughed, giving him a hug as well.

"Exactly." Stiles said as Scott rolled his eyes.

"So you feeling any better?" Scott asked.

"Yep but like I said my back still hurts so no messing with it." I told them.

"Well let's get to class, the sooner the day gets over the sooner we party." Stiles said.

"It's only going to be us." I smirked, reminding him.

"Yeah well whenever we get drunk its always a party." he said.

"True." I laughed.

We went to class and my worries slowly left me along with my back pains as the day went on. By the time lunch came around I was actually looking forward to the party. I had forgotten that I was going to show off my tattoo to Allison until she dragged me into the girl's bathroom before I could get to the lunchroom.

"I want to see it." Allison said after making sure nobody else was around.

"Alright fine." I said, lifting the back of my shirt.

I heard her gasp and I couldn't keep the smile on my face from growing.

"You parents let you get **this**?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah my dad and Cole got this same tattoo done when they were sixteen, and everyone else on my dad's side of the family." I explained.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Well it did a little bit. I was more annoyed with the fact that I had to stay still the whole time." I told her.

"I'm surprised that someone was willing to do this to a sixteen year old." she said.

"Nah it was easy finding someone." I said, dropping my shirt back down.

"Wow. Well it looks really cool." she said.

"Thanks, lets get some lunch. I bet Scott is trying to keep Stiles form eating my birthday cupcake. We always get a cupcake on our birthday, its like tradition since Scott's mom always made me one on mine so I started getting them one on theirs." I explained to her when she gave me a look.

During lunch Allison sat with Lydia and Jackson, which kind of made me sad. The rest of the day went by faster than I thought it would. The trip to the mall wasn't anything special, Allison kept dragging me all over the place. Neither of us bought much, Allison bought me one of those big cookies which we ended up splitting, and herself a pair of jeans, and I bought some cds like Framing Hanley and Breathe Carolina. Allison also bought me a short, loose, dark green dress and black wedges, which she made me change into in the back of her car on the way to my house. She tried not to laugh everytime I let out a curse when I was having trouble. We finally entered my house after she brushed out my already straight hair. The house was dark but she pushed me on to the backyard.

"Surprise!"

Well I was definitely surprised. There was way more people than I thought would be there, like there were people I didn't even know here. There were blue and green decorations, blue christmas lights hanging from the roof all the way across the yard to the shed, those flashing lights ball things in the pool, a big stereo with huge speakers sitting on the cover of the hot tub with a silver bow stuck on the top, and a table full of food. In the middle of the table there was a three layered birthday cake with green and white icing and the number 16 on the top. Next to the table there were a few presents and cards I wasn't expecting to get.

"Oh my God, Allison." I gasped.

"This is the best we could put together in such a short amount of time, but your parents helped before they left. Your dad doesn't know that there are so many people here by the way and your mom locked all the doors inside except the bathrooms." Allison said.

"So birthday girl, what do you think?" Lydia asked.

"Oh yeah, Lydia helped out a bunch with the invites and some other things too." Allison said.

"Yeah it's sort of like a pre-party for tomorrow." Lydia said.

Allison gave Lydia a look but I didn't care. This was the nicest and most likely the last thing she would do for me like this so I was going to take it.

"Thanks Lydia, this is really awsome." I smiled at her.

"Don't mention it." she said.

Soon music started playing and people started to dance and hangout. Stiles made his way over to me with a huge smile on his face, with two cups of punch in hand, and two bags hanging from his arm. One of the bags was silver with white tissue paper, and the other one was green and black zebra pattern and smaller than the other with black tissue paper.

"Surprised?" Stiles asked.

"Very." I said.

"These are from me and Scott, the smaller one is from me. You need to open them." he said.

"Why do you guys have to get me things?" I asked embarrrassed.

"Because you always get us stuff. Here this drink is yours, I spiked the punch by the way. I said we were going to get drunk so I added a little extra to ours." he grinned.

He handed me the presents and I opened the one from Scott first. He had gotten me season six of Supernatural and a bag of gummy bears. There were also two cards but I would open them later.

"One of those is from me and my dad and the other is from Scott and his mom. Hurry up and open mine next." Stiles said.

"Alright, alright." I laughed.

The first thing I pulled out was a picture of me, Scott, and Stiles on our first day of highschool in a beautiful silver frame. I was really nervous and upset that day since I had nobody to see me off but Scott and Stiles showed up with Scott's mom to make sure that I was okay. I had completely forgotten that Scott's mom took this picture.

"I know it's not much but my dad said it would be a good idea and all." he mumbled, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I love it Stiles." I smiled up at him.

"Well there's something else." he said.

I pulled out a small silver bracelet that had puzzle piece charms on it. Out of the the ten pieces one of them was bigger than the others. Stiles then took out his keychain and showed me that he also had a big puzzle charm on it. Then he took mine and put it together with his.

"These two go together, they're like friendship charms. I put mine on my keychain to try to make it less girly for me. If you put all the other ones together they make a square." he said.

I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. I felt like crying, today went so much better than I thought it would be.

"Thank you so much Stiles." I said quietly as I let him go.

"Alright now let's make a toast." he said quickly, handing me my punch.

"To what?" I asked.

"To you turning sixteen and to many more awsome parties." he toasted.

"To being sixteen and to many more awsome parties." I laughed and quickly drained my drink.

And that's where it started. We kept drinking, Stiles having way more than me. After awhile people started leaving when they realized that it was going to start raining and we moved stuff back inside. Soon it was just me, Stiles, and Allison.

"Well I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Brook." Allison said.

"Okay, thanks for everything." I told her.

"No problem. Do you want me to drive him home? I didn't think he drank that much." she said.

"Nah, I'll take him if he doesn't pass out or anything. He spiked our drinks more than the others and he drank way more than me. I should have kept an eye on him or something." I sighed.

"Can you drive?" she asked.

"Yeah I really didn't drink much." I said.

"Alright then, bye." she said before she left.

"Okay Stiles let's go for a ride." I said, gently pulling him towards the door.

"Where we going?" he slurred.

"Your place." I answered.

"Yeah okay." he said.

On the way to his house he kept going on about random things which was really annoying because it was still raining and I was already having to swerve back into the right lane every now and then. We made it safely to his place and luckily his dad wasn't home yet meaning he was working late. I helped Stiles get inside and to his bed just to make sure he that he would be okay and so his dad wouldn't catch him. I was about to leave but Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me back on the bed with him.

"Don't leave." he slurred.

"Stiles you have to let me go." I said.

"But you're to beautiful to let go." he whinned.

"I have to go." I blushed.

"But I thought that we were going for a ride?" he slurred with a smirk.

"We did, that's why we're here." I reminded him.

"That's not what I meant." he smirked, sitting up and leaning in close to me.

"I-um, well uh." I blushed, trying to say something.

"Please stay Brook." he whispered.

I could feel his breath on my face as I tried to think of something to say. He put his forehead on mine and ran his hand through my hair, making it feel hard to breathe. I couldn't believe it, I've faced vampires and demons but I was freaking out now.

"Please?" he asked, closing the distance between our lips.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Did you like it, hate it? Let me know through your reviews! Tell me what you think so far. The next chapter is already waiting to be published so the wait won't be as long this time. I want your reviews first! No reviews no chapter 4. I have to know that some people like reading this.**

**And I have to thank amgonyea and Wombaline for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter! My life has been hell lately, we're redoing my house so everything is messed up, and we had no power or water for the longest time so we stayed with some family who has no computer. When we came back the power and water came back on but the inside of my house was flooding. My teachers don't believe that your flooding is a good reason to turn in a project a day late and a little water damaged (still got a really high mark on it though). My dog died thanks to some horrible kid for shooting him with a gun he got for his birthday (the kid is still in the process of getting in trouble, his parents don't really do anything unless I complain to them about how their son comes up to me and starts laughing about how he killed my dog)! Thing is, the kid was sitting on our back fence (we have a fenced in backyard) and my dog my sleeping on the back porch since he's old and that's pretty much all he did anyways. Well the damn kid shot the window the first time and then got my dog. I cried for days over him, my dad bought him for me when he left to fight over in Iraq when I was around four (I'm almost seventeen) to help protect the house while was gone (he wasn't a protecting dog, just a lazy lap dog but still I belived him). Sorry for my ranting over this, it's just been really hard on me. Well here's chapter four, the last part to episode one! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I felt so ashamed of myself as I stared at the blood. How could I do this to one of my best friends? Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran home. It was around five in the morning so I didn't see a point in trying to go back to sleep. I check to see how my tattoo was doing and after seeing that it was okay I stepped into the shower. I started crying some more as I washed my blood away, I was such a horrible person. I changed into a neon green tank top, black hoodie jacket, dark skinny jeans, and neon green converse boots that come up to my knees after I got out of the shower and went downstairs. I picked up around the house a little before walking to school since there was no way I was going to ride with anyone else and I couldn't drive straight when my mind was on what had happened. At school I tried to avoid everyone and I was doing a good job of it until lunch when I literally walked into Scott and Stiles in my numb state.

"Brook you won't believe what happened to me last night." Stiles said.

"I honestly don't believe him." Scott said.

"I got laid and I'm pretty sure she was a virigin!" Stiles said.

"You did?" I asked quietly, dreading whatever could happen next.

"Yeah, I don't remember much or what she looked like but I do remember that she had this huge tattoo on her back." Stiles said.

"I bet she was pretty wasted then." Scott teased.

"Stiles was. I didn't know the girl you left with though." I lied.

"I'm sorry I missed out, maybe we could have figured out who Stiles' mystery girl was." Scott joked.

"Nah it's fine Scott, thanks for the Supernatural dvds by the way. I plan on watching them later while biting the heads off my gummy bears, that's always the best part." I said, smiling a little bit.

"Remember to finish them off, don't let them suffer headless for to long." Stiles said.

"Oh I have good news." Scott said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to the party with Allison tonight." he said grinning.

"That's my boy!" Stiles grinned.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Last night, she brought a dog she had hit with her car to the clinic." he said.

"That's great Scott, are you going Brook?" Stiles asked.

"No, I have do something later." I said.

"Sure you aren't just having a hangover?" Stiles teased.

"Like you have any room to talk, I'm surprised you're even here." I teased back.

"Please it's going to take more than a hangover to keep me down." he said.

Scott and I burst out laughing, leaving Stiles looking a little offended. It felt like some of my worries faded away and I thanked God that Stiles was too drunk to remember anything. School went by slowly but it went better than I thought it would. I ended up walking home since I didn't want to stay and watch the boys practice today. As soon as I got home I went down to the basement and started gathering some weapons into a duffel bag. I packed my sniper rifle, shot gun, pistol, crossbow, and a few knives. I probably wouldn't get to use my sniper rifle or shot gun but I was still going to bring them just incase. I trained for a little bit until I got a text from Chris saying that Allison left for the party and he was on the way to get me. As soon as I heard a car horn come from the drive way I hurried outside. Before we left he checked to see what all I had brought and then he started talking about how things have been with everyone and asked how everything was with my family instead of the hunt. Chris was like my second dad and he wasn't as harsh with me like his wife but maybe that was because she favored Cole, everyone did. After catching up we pulled up at the edge of the woods where two other people were waiting for us.

"Alright Brook you brought some good weapon choices but I'm only going to let you bring a pistol and some knives. You don't have much that will be affective against a werewolf let alone a rogue alpha." Chris said.

"We don't anything at home that would be any good against them and dad took the tazers with them to use against the wendigo. I don't see how that will help but I guess they needed all the help they could get." I said.

"There hasn't been a wendigo in California in years." Chris said.

"Yeah I know, mom and dad were surprised. Well this alpha isn't going to catch itself." I said.

"Alright then, let's get going." Chris told everyone else.

* * *

We've been walking through the woods on the Hale property for about an hour or so looking for the alpha with no luck. The air was cold and I had pulled my hood over my head but it didn't stop me from shivering. I thought against taking Chris's jacket even though it felt like I was going to freeze.

"Chris I don't think we're going to find it tonight." I whispered.

"I think you're right, we should be heading back." he whispered back.

I started leading the way back when I heard something and suddenly stopped, causing one of the other hunters to walk right into me.

"Why are you walking so close to me?" I snapped.

"Nevermind that, why did you stop?" Chris asked.

"You hear that?" I said.

Chris nodded his head and lead the way to where the noise was coming from. When we got close enough I saw what looked like two betas arguing. I took a guess and said that one was Derek but I didn't know who was with him. There was no way I could hurt Derek or that other beta, I mean he looked around my age! I felt bad for him when Chris pinned his arm to a tree with a arrow. When we got a little bit closer my eyes widen and I bit back a gasp. The other beta was Scott. I stood rooted to the ground, to shocked to do anyting but thankfully Derek came and helped Scott get away.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop them? You had the best chance of getting one." one of the other hunters snapped at me.

"Those betas are too young. I had no proof that they had done anything wrong, besides my family doesn't normally hunt werewolves. We have a rule saying unless they kill they get to live." I said.

"That's understandable but the alpha has already killed someone." Chris said.

"And they weren't the alpha. I'm sorry Chris but if I hurt them that would be going against my family's code." I sighed.

"Okay then, I think we should all get back. It's late and I doubt that anything else is going to happen tonight." Chris said, leading the way back to the cars.

On the ride back to my house nothing was said. We were both disappointed, Chris in not finding the alpha and me in messing up the hunt even though I did save my friends. I felt that my choice of letting my friends go made up for the fact that the other guy walked into me since he wasn't following behind in the right distance. We were both lucky Chris didn't chew us out for our screw ups. He didn't even say good bye when I grabbed my bag of weapons and left the car, he just nodded his head. I left my bag down in the basement, not even bothering to put them up, and called my brother. I didn't even wait for him to say hello or anything.

"Cole I have a problem." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

I went on explaining how my hunt for the alpha with Chris went. For once he stayed quiet and didn't interupt me. When I was done speaking he still didn't say anything and that made me worry.

"Well damn Brook. I say you help Scott, he doesn't deserve to go through this. You know I have a hunt coming up, I found a nest of Arachnes that I have to take care of. When I'm done with them I'm going to come vist for awhile and help you out. That sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks Cole, this means alot, really." I thanked him.

"What are big brothers for? Have you told mom and dad yet?" he asked.

"No, they're hunting a wendigo so I'm going to wait for them to call me to tell them." I said.

"Smart move. Well I have to go help Aunt Lee with something so later." he said.

"Alright, bye." I said.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs to my room. I moved the junk that was my floor out of my way with my foot and fell face first on my bed. Pretty soon I fell asleep and woke back up around two in the afternoon the next day to four missed calls, one from Stiles, one from my parents, one from Allison, and one from a sales person, and about six texts from Allison about how Scott ditched her at the party. I was way too tired to message any of them back so I turned on my TV and fell asleep watching the Supernatural dvds Scott gave me.

* * *

**Yay, episode one is finished! Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? I can promise that the next chapter will up soon but only if I get some reviews! I actually already have the next few chapters already done so send in reviews to get the next chapters faster! Well that's it, again really sorry about the wait for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wasn't planning on this being so late but the chapter got deleted so I kept rewriting and rewriting it but I still don't like the way it came out. Sorry it's so short but I got tired off rewriting and this was the one I liked best. Please review at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My parents came home Sunday looking worn out and a little beat up. I was reluctant to tell them what had happened to Scott because I wanted them to rest before I told them but it turned out that Cole had already told them. All they told me was to keep an eye on him and to keep him safe from the Argents. Yeah so much for their help. During dinner I lied to them about how the party went and had to suffer through my dad's braging about how he was the one who gave the final blow to the wendigo while my mom just sat in her seat and acted like she couldn't hear him. It wasn't until he mention something about a water tower when she threw her knife into his meatloaf to get him to stop talking. I wasn't sure if he was surprised she threw it or thankful he had an excuse not to eat it because I sucked at making meatloaf. He used it as an excuse not to finish eating and to go watch tv instead. I couldn't blame him, this was my worst yet though my mom was on her third plate. I excused myself and she only shrugged and continued eating.

"Brook is your mom still eating?" my dad asked.

"Yep, she might be going on fourths." I told him.

"What a brave woman." he sighed.

"I know it tasted horrible." I groaned.

"I would rather be going head to head with that wendigo again." he teased.

"Hey that's not nice." I pouted.

"Maybe I could use it as a weapon." he said.

"Dad." I whinned.

"Alright I'll stop." he chuckled.

"Thank you. I don't understand why I can't cook meatloaf when I can cook anything else." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you're going to need it for a hunt." he said.

"Speaking of which, whens the next one I get to go on with you and mom?" I asked.

"The next one depending what it could interfere with." he said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"When we find one. Let us enjoy being home for a little bit." he groaned.

"Alright, alright. Well I'm going to bed." I said.

"Night." he called after me.

The next morning I drove myself to school in my red mustang. Normally I get a ride from my dad or Stiles so I could save on gas but I needed to think about Scott's situation without someone bothering me and without being late for school. I thought about telling him about evrything but what would I tell him? Oh hey Scott guess what, I'm a hunter who's been raised to kill supernatural things like you and yeah I know that you're a werewolf because I saw you in the woods while I was huntting another werewolf. Yeah that wouldn't go over so well. The only thing that I had decided by the time I pulled up to the school was to make Stiles mad by parking in his spot since it was closer to the school. When Stiles walked into first period he immediately started glaring at me. All I could do was look innocent and try not to laugh. As soon as class started he flicked a folded up piece of paper at the back of my head. I unfolded it and rolled my eyes, unable to keep a small smile from forming on my face as I read Stiles messy hand writing and wrote back.

_What's wrong with you!? How could you make me walk so far from the school!?_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

I balled the paper up and tossed it behind me. I heard him unball it and then felt him kick my seat. He quickly wrote a reply and tossed it over my shoulder and on to my desk.

_You lie! Do you know how bad it's going to suck having to walk that far after practice? No you don't!_

_My good sir I believe you are mistaken. I have not lied for I am an innocent angel and is incapable of lying. Now apologize for hurtting my feelings._

I handed the note back to him and he let out a snort before writing something back, causing the teacher to look our way. Once the teacher went back to talking Stiles slid the note into my awaiting hand and I quietly opened it.

_I refuse! And if you're a angel then I'm Batman._

_If you're Batman can I be ? You know because I'm so cool? Haha get it?_

I tossed the note back when the teacher wasn't looking and was pretty sure it hit Stiles in the face. He quickly wrote back and placed the note on my desk.

_Yeah I get it, very funny. And no you're Batgirl or maybe Catwoman since you stole my parking spot!_

_This again? Shame on you Stiles, blaming an innocent girl on your misfortunes._

I dropped the note on his desk, acting like I was stretching when the teacher looked our way. He glared at us before turning back to the board. Stiles handed me the note after scribbling on it.

_Ok, I'm done with this conversation right now. I just can't handle you like this in the mornings, I just can't. It feels like my head is going to explode or something. We'll finish this later..._

I wasn't sure if I should write something back or not because normally Stiles would put up more of a fight. What was wrong? Throughout the remainder of class I quit worring about my Scott problem and started worrying about Stiles. What if he knew what was going on? What if he quits talking to me because of it? What if he told Scott and I lost both of my friends? Thankfully most of my worries vanished at the end class when Stiles started whinning about how he had a crappy morning and how he kept tripping cause he was tired. Scott was really quiet for once and seemed really upset when Allison was dragged away by Lydia. Eventually I went back to trying to figure out my Scott problem with me getting no where with it. I decided to go to the boys' practice to make sure Scott didn't hurt anyone or changed on the field, I would probably be doing this more than I would like until the end of the season. At first I thought that everything was going to be okay because of the simple drill that they were doing but then Scott got knocked down pretty hard by Jackson. When Scott tried the drill again he knocked Jackson roughly to the ground and then fell to his knees while holding his head. Stiles ran over to Scott and helped him up before running off to the locker room with him while everyone crowded around Jackson. Worried, I quickly got up from my spot on the bleachers and went after them. What if Scott changed and hurt Stiles? Entering the locker room I quietly pull out my knife from my boot and look around for Scott and Stiles.

"Scott? Stiles?" I call out.

"No Brook get out of here!" Stiles yelled.

I ran over to where Stiles was just in time to see him spray Scott with the fire extinguisher. Scott backed down and sat down on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Ugh, Stiles what happened?" Scott asked.

"Well you just lost control and tried to kill me." Stiles anwsered.

"Are you okay Brook?" Scott asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Yeah and I'm fine too, thanks for asking. Whoa what the hell is that Brook!? Why do you have a knife!?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Um I always have it on me and it's a good thing too, if Scott didn't change back when he did things could have gotten bad." I said, putting the knife back in my boot.

"Wait, how do you know that I changed?" Scott asked.

"I saw you in the woods Friday night when I was with Allison's dad. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, you're my friend and besides we don't hunt werewolves." I told him.

"So you're a hunter!?" Scott yelled.

"Yeah and so is Cole, my parents, and just about everyone else in my family but like I said we don't hunt werewolves anymore. We even had a pact with the ones who use to live here." I said.

"Then what were you doing huntting with Allison's dad in the woods?" Stiles asked.

"This alpha is dangerous, it's already killed someone. I was only helping because this is my home and I want to keep it safe. Scott don't worry, we can help you and keep you safe." I said.

"Thanks." Scott said, smiling a little.

"If your family doesn't hunt werewolves then what do you hunt?" Stiles asked.

"Alot of things but mostly vampires." I said.

"There are vampires!?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, mom and dad just got back from huntting a wendigo and Cole is out huntting some Arachnes. Werewolves aren't the only things out there you know. Listen I have to go before I get in trouble for being in here. Let me know if you need help or anything okay." I told them before quickly leaving.

I wasn't sure if it was the smell of the locker room, the fact that I felt exposed with my secret out, or that I hadn't eaten all day but I suddenly felt nauseous and had the urge to throw up. Out in the fresh air again the feeling went away so I was pretty sure it was the locker room that was the cause of my sudden distress. It smelt horrible and I hoped that I would never have to go back in as I left. With Scott and Stiles knowing that I'm a hunter things should get easier from now on. Well I hoped so anyways.

* * *

**Ugh I stil don't like it... Everything is just so blah in this chapter. The conversation about the meatloaf thing and the note are actually based on some conversations I've with my family and friends so yay for *cough*lame*cough* inspiration? Yay? Cookies? Please leave me a review, it's not hard to leave a short message saying what you liked and didn't like and what you want to happen and all that fun stuff.**

**Thanks amgonyea and LadyMorph18 for reviewing the last chapter!**


End file.
